Lutessa Luthor
Background 1986 - 1996 Lutessa was born as a result of her father Lionel's affair with the maid Pamela Jenkins. After finding out about the pregnancy, he made Pamela give him the baby that he then put up for adoption at the Midvale Orphanage. He told her that was the only way she could keep her job. Lionel gave her the name Lutessa but as the city's law, no last names are given to the children until they are adopted or until they reach the age for school. Then they are given random names from a hat so Lutessa picked Mercer. From an early age, the adoption center noticed she was nonverbal & socially awkward. She lived in the foster care system all her life until Lex showed up when she was ten claiming to be her brother & wanting to take custody of her. Lex found out about her existence after Lionel had fired Pamela as a maid for a younger one. Full of revenge but knowing she couldn't take care of her anymore, she told Lex hoping he would get her. After she gave him all the information she had, Lex went out to find her only to find out she had been in Metropolis the whole time. Once he found her & did all the proper paperwork, Tess was released into Lex's custody. He had her adopt her rightful last name of Luthor. His father greatly disapproved as he had tried to keep her a secret this whole time. Lionel felt she was an embarrassment & wanted to send away to a foreign care center. But because Lex was her legal guardian, he had no say as Lionel technically gave those rights up when he put her to the orphanage. With the media catching wind of his past affair, Lionel eventually suffers from a fatal heart attack due to all the stress. With Lex's new position as CEO & newfound money, he gets all the help he can for her. 1996 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Lex Luthor: Half brother & best friend. Lex got custody of Tess after learning her existence & finding her in foster care. Since then, they have been thick as thieves. He cares a lot for her sister as he feels bad that the beginning of her life was spent without a family. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * High Level Intellect * Computer Operation * Leadership * Wealth Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 2 * Energy Projection: Level 2 * Strategy: Level 3 * Fighting Ability: Level 3 Trivia * Lex gave Tess a new meaning of family as growing up in foster care then having to deal with dad's mistreatment messed her up. * She was prone to temper tantrums until she was in high school. * Tess learned everything about managing a business from Lex. * She didn't get along with Lex's first wife Erica del Portenza but she no longer says anything because she believes its wrong to speak ill of the dead. * Lutessa Luthor has a power ranking of 49, classifying her as Threat Level 1. Notes * Lutessa Luthor (alias: Tess Mercer) is the name of Lex's half sister on Smallville. * The address is a nod to the Hatley Castle, which is used as the exterior for the Luthor Estate on Smallville. * There was also speculation that she was bisexual or lesbian on the show. * Her relationship with Samantha & Kara is a nod to the Arrowverse. Category:Characters Category:LexCorp Category:Computer Operation Category:Leadership Category:Wealth Category:LGBT+ Category:Threat Level 1